


Gleaming Wildfire

by saltandlimes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dolcett - Freeform, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylux Hard Kinks, M/M, Manipulation, Murder Kink, dead traitor: do not eat, decapitated bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: Hux wonders what it would be like, to be spread open that far, all for Kylo. He doesn't actually want Kylo to hurt him, of course. But with the Force, Kylo doesn't have to. With the Force, anything is possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday [cracktheglasses](http://cracktheglasses.tumblr.com/)
> 
> For [this prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/152269937150/dolcett-bottom-hux-ren-can-use-his-force-powers) on kyluxhardkinks:
>
>> Dolcett, bottom Hux. Ren can use his Force powers to make it feel like Hux is actually getting spitted/roasted
> 
> Incidentally, this is set in the same universe as [In My Study](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7478787/chapters/16997067) and [Sweetheart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7525996). You don't need to have read them, but in case you want to know more, there's a short summary in the end notes. 

Hux wakes up, chest sticky with come. For a moment he just lies there, back flat on the mattress in his study. Then he pushes himself up on his elbows, trails trembling fingers through the sludge that rings the mattress on three sides. It’s thick, oozing from the treasures that litter the study floor. Each one a precious memory, and he hopes he can add a few more sometimes soon. 

One of the skulls in his collection grins back at him from the mass that covers the study as Hux pours over his most recent dream. He’d shown a picture of the skull to Kylo in his dream. And Kylo had smiled, asked him all about it. 

It had been magical, that dream. It should be fading now, disappearing off into the fuzzy back of Hux’s mind. But it isn’t. No, it’s still sharp and bright, as sharp as Kylo’s smile had been. 

In the dream, in that perfect world, Kylo had wanted to know everything about Hux’s collection of heads. He’d wanted to help Hux get more lovelies to decorate his room. Even better, in the dream Kylo had his own beautiful hobby. Hux shivers as he thinks of Kylo, opening someone up, fingers working tight in their ass. Kylo, sliding a long metal spit inside them, through their guts, spearing them and readying them to roast, slow and sure. Kylo, tearing into meat dripping with fat, the juices running down his chin. Kylo baring his teeth and whispering in Hux’s ear, _sweetheart, sweetheart_ as he fucks Hux before a roaring fire. 

Kylo, wanting all the same things Hux wants. 

Hux pushes himself to stand, makes his way out of the study through rows of staring skulls. They grin up at him, teeth stained and broken. Hux stops to rub across the skin sloughing off of one of the newer ones, then steps out of the study, locks the door behind himself. He needs to clean up before his shift on the bridge. 

***

It’s on the bridge when he has the idea. He can’t get the dream image of Kylo, face wild and desperate, sliding a long spit into him, out of his head. He wonders what it would feel like to be that open, to feel hard metal sliding through his belly. 

He’s staring off though the viewport, fingers tapping automatically on his datapad, clearing endless reports. One catches his eyes, though. 

TO: Hux, General  
ORIGIN POINT: ENGINEERING

_General, Kylo Ren was instrumental in preventing a malfunctioning TIE from escaping its moorings in hangar 5 today. He held the TIE in place until techs could reenable the docking clamps and return the fighter to its original position. If he is amenable, engineering would like to request his assistance with the support struts in storage A-352, where a similar application of the Force could be of significant value in the rebuilding process._

Hux signs off on the request absently, then does a double take. The Force. That’s the key. He doesn’t actually want to end his military career ignominiously spitted and roasted by the knight, no matter the fact that the idea sends a shiver up the back of his spine. But with the Force… Kylo can make him feel whatever Hux wants. With the Force, he could have Hux writhing in front of him, screaming, and not even leave a mark. 

Hux can feel his breathing start to speed. He can almost feel Kylo’s fingers working in his ass, can almost imagine Kylo panting in his ear about how Hux is going to be so full, just spitted for him, belly bulging as the rod runs through it. 

Hux wrenches himself back to the present with a heave. It won’t do to find himself hard and leaking on the bridge in the middle of first shift. In any case, Kylo won’t do it. Or not right now. He’s too careful, too kind with Hux. Too sweet, and Hux will have to change that before he can get Kylo to do what he wants. 

***

It’s been weeks since Hux had both the dream and the idea. And he’s been slowly putting his plan into action.

Kylo is always eager to please. He looks at Hux with soft eyes, leaps to do Hux’s bidding without any question of why, or how, or what Hux is planning. It’s convenient. 

Kylo is also more trainable than Hux would ever have imagined before they started this little affair of theirs. He adapts quickly to new circumstances, learns from them just as Hux wants him to. So training him to want all the things Hux wants? It’s not all that difficult. 

More difficult is manufacturing the circumstances Hux needs for Kylo’s training. But sometimes, like today, they present themselves to Hux with little to no nudging. Hux glances around the small room he’s in. It’s the antechamber to one of the many interrogation cells in Finalizer’s underbelly. And through the door on the other side of the room is a deserter. A tech, not a trooper, thank goodness, but a traitor all the same. 

He’d been found trying to squirrel away supplies to make a run for it the next time the Finalizer arrived at a planet. And normally, usually Hux would do this part himself. There would be no interrogation, not really. Just Hux, the prisoner, and a few sharp knives. And after that, a new head to add to his collection, a new skull to grin up at him from the floor of his study. 

But today is different. Today he wants something a little more important than a new plaything. 

The door hisses open and Kylo comes stomping in. He stops when he sees Hux, lounging against the console at one side of the room. There’s another low whine of machinery, and Kylo is wrenching off his helmet, letting it fall to the ground. 

“What are you doing here, Hux? I thought this was an interrogation.” Hux smiles, sweet like nectar. 

“It will be, Kylo. You’ll get to learn all about our traitorous tech. But I thought I might help you get ready for the interrogation.” Hux pushes himself off the console and pads towards Kylo. Kylo takes a step backward, but Hux can hear his breath speeding. 

“Hux… not again. You don’t have to do this every time I work over a prisoner.” His back is against the wall, and Hux grins at him. Then he reaches out, worms a practiced hand through the split in Kylo’s robes. Kylo is hot when Hux cups him through his leggings. 

“Already half hard, Kylo? Was it the thought of interrogating that poor fucker? Or did you know I would be here?” Hux presses forward, rubs his thumb over Kylo’s thickening cock. 

“You’re always here, Hux. Always fucking here.” Kylo shivers, but he pushes his hips forward into Hux’s pawing hand. 

“You’re beautiful like this, Kylo. I have to be here, have to see it.” In one swift jerk, Hux pulls Kylo’s leggings down and drops to his knees. He grins up at Kylo. Then he nuzzles forward, rubs his face over Kylo’s hard cock. Kylo groans as he takes the tip of it into his mouth. Hux sucks hard, licking over the slit to taste the sweet musk of Kylo’s skin. Then he’s swallowing Kylo down, letting the head of Kylo’s cock rest at the back of his throat. He can hear the creak of Kylo’s gloves as Kylo balls his hands into fists. 

Hux lets himself take a few minutes to suck and mouth at Kylo’s cock. It’s heavy in his mouth, a thick weight filling him up. The sound of Kylo panting echos through the bare room. Finally, finally, Kylo starts trying to buck his hips forward, to fuck Hux’s mouth. 

Hux pulls off. 

For a moment, he thinks Kylo is going to pull him back. Kylo’s eyes are wild, and the Force crackles through the air, making the hairs at the back of Hux’s neck stand on end. And that would be its own sort of victory, if Kylo forced him back down. But instead, the moment passes and Kylo lets his head fall back against the wall in frustration. 

“Why do you always fucking do this, Hux?” Hux grins, licks his swollen lips. 

“You know the rules, Kylo. Come back after the interrogation. If you’re still hard, and if he’s… no longer functional, I’ll finish you off. I promise. And you know I always keep my promises.” Kylo nods, and Hux tucks Kylo’s hard cock back into his leggings. He gives it a little pat as he stands up. 

“I’ll be right here when you finish. Just in case you need me.” Kylo’s eyes glitter as he shoves past Hux to the door and Hux shivers. It’s just the cruel gleam he’s been looking for in Kylo’s eyes. 

Hux gets three quarters of the way through his messages before the door opens again and Kylo stumbles out. He’s in front of Hux in four shorts steps, but Hux holds up a hand and Kylo stops short of touching him. Hux pushes himself off of the wall where he’s been lounging and makes his way to the interrogation room door. Inside, the prisoner is slumped over in the chair, shirt wet with blood from his nose. 

He’s not breathing. 

Hux smiles, feels his teeth press into his bottom lip. 

“Come here, Kylo.” He steps into the room and hears Kylo’s slow tread behind him. “Get him out of the chair” The hiss of the restraints releasing is loud in the still air of the room. Hux can smell piss, blood, the odd scent of death in the air. Kylo rolls the dead man out of the chair, hands under his armpits. 

“What should I do with him?”

“Lay it on the floor over there.” Hux gestures absently, too preoccupied with bulge he can see in Kylo’s leggings as Kylo shifts from foot to foot. “Then come back and sit down.” Kylo drops the body and makes his way stiffly back to the chair. Before he can sit down, though, Hux grabs at his waist, presses his lips to Kylo’s as he jerks Kylo’s leggings down. 

“Still hard for me? What a good, good boy.” He shoves Kylo into the chair and kneels between Kylo’s spread legs. Kylo’s cock is flushed, balls twitching as he runs a hand through Hux’s hair. Hux looks up at him, feels his cheeks pink up at the desperation in Kylo’s eyes. He pets the soft hairs on the insides of Kylo’s thighs, nuzzles into them. 

“What do you want, Kylo?”

“Hux…” Kylo gasps as Hux licks carefully at the tender skin next to his cock. “You said… you said if I was still hard…” His breath hitches as Hux flicks his tongue over the head of Kylo’s cock. His hand tightens in Hux’s hair, pressing Hux forward.

“Tell me what you want,” Hux repeats. 

“Suck me,” Kylo groans out, and Hux swallows down his cock with a laugh. It’s sweat-salty, and Hux takes a moment to savor the taste before he starts to bob his head again. Above him, Kylo twitches in the interrogation chair, one hand clenching at the arm, the other on the back of Hux’s head. Hux can feel Kylo’s balls drawing up. His lips stretch into a smile around Kylo’s cock. He must have been on the edge the entire time he was in here before. 

It’s a pretty image, Kylo reading the traitor’s mind with his cock throbbing in his leggings, desperate. Hux almost wishes he could have watched. But it’s better that Kylo do this without Hux encouraging him. Better that Hux train him to like this, train him to want this all on his own.

Above him, Kylo is squirming, hips starting to jerk forward. Hux relaxes his jaw, yawns wide to let Kylo fuck into his throat. It feels nice, the stretch of it. As though there was nothing else in the universe beside them, here in this room, the stink of the traitor in the corner, and saliva running down Hux’s chin. 

“Hux, Hux I’m… I’m going to come.” Kylo groans out, and Hux pulls back, sucks hard at the head of his cock. Kylo whines as he comes, high pitched moan as he spills into Hux’s mouth. And for a moment Hux wants to swallow it down, let it fill up his belly. But he has a better idea. 

He pushes himself up from his knees and makes his way over to the body. When he glances over his shoulder to make sure Kylo is watching, Kylo is leaning forward in the chair, eyes fixed on Hux. Hux lets a little bit of come dribble down his slick chin. Then he spits. 

Kylo gasps as Hux kneels down. Hux can hear Kylo’s breathing rasping quick-fire as he lowers himself to the deck. Then he leans forward, laps at the come painting the traitor’s dead face. It’s sweeter now, better as he swallows it down. When the head is completely clean, he looks back up at Kylo. 

“Thank you, darling.” Kylo shivers at Hux’s words, but his eyes are fire. 

***

Kylo’s ready. Hux decides it’s time only a few weeks after the traitor dies. They’re in his bedroom - not the study, this isn’t for the study, even if Kylo has gotten much more comfortable in there in the months since Hux started his training program. But this is something for a soft bed and Kylo sitting in a plush chair, watching Hux writhe before him. 

Hux curls himself into Kylo’s lap as Kylo settles back into the chair, strokes at Kylo’s temple. Such a pretty face, his Kylo has. 

“I want to try something new,” he whispers into Kylo’s ear as he bites at the lobe.

“Yeah?” 

“Let me show you?” Hux opens up his mind, feels Kylo slip inside like oily scum on a pond. He pulls up the image, Kylo sliding a long spit into him, readying him to roast over an open fire. He thinks about how open his ass would be, how he would feel the harsh metal deep in his guts. Kylo gasps, and it reverberates through Hux’s bones, inside his mind. 

“With the Force? You can make me feel it, just in my mind. As though it was real, but I’d be fine?” Kylo stares into Hux’s eyes for a few seconds then nods slowly. Hux gets up off his lap, takes one of Kylo’s hands and pulls him towards the bed. 

“Open me up real good before? I want your fucking fist in my ass first.” Kylo nods again, eyes gleaming wildfire. 

“Don’t you worry, sweetheart. I’m gonna get you open so much I could shove a fucking blaster in there and you’d just moan.” Kylo’s voice is low, and Hux shivers at the endearment. Kylo must have read it out of his mind, have read how much he likes that word. Then Kylo is pulling off Hux’s jacket, letting Hux struggle out of his trousers and boots. When Hux is naked, Kylo shoves him back onto the bed, forces his legs to spread wide.

Hux has been wearing a plug most of the day, a little one, but he wants to get the main event here as fast as possible. Kylo chuckles when he sees it, taps at the base. Hux squirms as it presses against his prostate, the sudden sparks of pleasure working their way up his spine in spirals of brightness. Then Kylo is teasing the plug out of his ass. Hux sighs when it’s free. 

“Gonna put my fingers into you now, Hux.” Kylo tells him as he slicks up his hand with lube. “Feel so much better than that toy. Though,” he smirks down at Hux, “You’re such a slut that I bet anything feels good in that needy ass of yours. Want to be filled up, don’t you?” Hux nods but then lets his head fall back against the pillow as two of Kylo’s fingers slip inside him. They curve and pet at him, spreading apart. He can feel himself starting to pant, eyes fixed on Kylo’s lovely face. 

“Want more already, do you Hux?” Hux nods again, tries to shove down onto Kylo’s fingers. “Not enough after walking around plugged up all day? I guess I can give you another finger.” It nudges at Hux’s entrance, and he forces himself to relax for it. Then it’s inside, just the tip, but as he bears down, the rest slides inside. Kylo sets up a slow rhythm, fingers sliding out to tease at the rim, then deep inside to stroke Hux’s prostate. Hux can feel himself starting to squirm on the bed. 

Kylo spreads his fingers apart, and Hux whines. It feels so good, his cock hard against his stomach, precome leaking onto soft flesh. But he needs more, so much more. Kylo can obviously hear the desperation in Hux’s panting breaths, because suddenly there’s another finger working its way inside Hux. And Hux feels so full, can’t imagine what it’s going to be like when Kylo steps away, lets the Force spit him. Kylo’s breath has sped up too, sharp jabs of his exhales as he fucks Hux’s ass with his whole hand now. It’s so good, and Hux knows he wanted to feel Kylo’s fist. But he needs more, wants more than that now, wants to get to the main event. 

“I’m… I’m ready, Kylo. Need it now. Need it.” He’s babbling pleas, but Kylo’s eyes are gleaming again, uncanny fire bright in their depths, and Hux can’t care about dignity at a time like this. 

“Are you sure, Hux?” Kylo presses hard at his prostate and Hux’s back arches involuntarily, cock dribbling and jerking against his belly. 

“Yes. Fuck it, Kylo, now!” He almost yells as his body finally unbows. Kylo’s fingers are gone in an instant, Kylo standing to make his way back to the chair facing the bed. He settles himself down, eyes fixed on Hux’s. Hux moans at the emptiness in his ass, but just as the sound leaves his lips, he feels something nudge at his rim. It’s thick and hard, and Kylo’s eyebrows are furrowed with concentration. Hux gasps. Involuntarily, his fingers make their way to his hole. It’s not even spread. The sensation is all in his mind. But it’s so good that he pulls his fingers away, slumps back. 

“Can you feel it, Hux? I’m gonna spit you so good, make you so nice for me.” Hux groans as he feels something thick and metallic push itself past the rim of his hole. He’s shuddering, body twisting on the bed, but there’s nothing he can do about it. It hurts, but as the hard length starts to slide inside him, he can’t help groaning. 

“You like that, do you? Like being a piece of meat, laid out for me on a bed?” Kylo’s voice is low, harsh, and Hux has never heard it like this. He would think more about what that means, but right now all he can focus on is the rod that’s forcing itself deeper inside his body. 

“Kylo…” He pants out, and it feels like his insides are being ripped apart. From the corner of his eye, he can see Kylo’s hand inside his leggings, can see the sharp movements that mean Kylo is jerking himself off. But then sweat starts to sting his eyes, and Hux clenches them closed.

The rod is deep inside him now, and even though Hux knows this is all in his head, it’s still painful beyond imagining. As he gasps, the spit pulls out a little, as though Kylo were fucking him with it. He’s so full. It’s unimaginable. 

It slides back in, and Hux screams, pain and pleasure too strong. It’s hard and unyielding, and he’s being split open. He can feel it in his belly now, that insistent pleasure, the blinding ache of it. It’s too much. He’s never been this stuffed in his life, belly and ass too tight. He can feel his back start to arch, cock jerking against him. And then his vision whites out with another sharp jerk of the rod. There’s nothing left but pain and the harsh sparking ripples of his orgasm. 

When Hux finally comes down, the feeling is gone. And Kylo is staring at him, hand working frantically across his own fat cock. Hux smiles, can feel his lips curve lazily. He thinks, absently, that he should go help. But his body is too heavy, pleasure-pain still trembling through every sinew. And Kylo’s close anyway, fucking his fist with sharp jabs of his hips. As Hux watches, he lets out a long groan, comes into his hand. He’s on his feet in an instant, stalking to the bed.

“You are fucking incredible, Hux.” Kylo’s voice is hoarse. As Hux watches, Kylo tips his hand over, spreads his own come on Hux’s belly. He smears it around, prods and pokes at the soft skin. Then he’s stripping off his own clothes and climbing up to spoon around Hux. Kylo’s fingers knead at the soft spots where Hux felt the spit ripping him apart. 

“Fucking incredible. I should hate you, should hate this. But I don’t.” Hux laughs. 

“Of course not, Kylo. I would never let you hate this.” Kylo presses a kiss into his throat. 

“No, indeed. You’ve taught me too well, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR: In My Study/Sweetheart: Hux has a room of the heads of his decapitated enemies. He likes to sleep there sometimes and likes to play with the heads as they decompose. Kylo is a little confused but accepting. In _Sweetheart_ Hux has a dream about meeting Kylo from [Viande Rouge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7482054) by Cracktheglasses. That Modern AU Kylo enjoys spitting and eating people for fun. Hux from In My Study falls a little in love.
> 
> Thanks to both [kyluxtrashbin](http://kyluxtrashbin.tumblr.com/) and [procrastinationasperformanceart](http://procrastinationasperformanceart.tumblr.com/) for the beta. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@saltandlimes](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
